


CHRIS for PHOENIX1972

by cloudless9193



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193





	CHRIS for PHOENIX1972

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/399000/399000_original.jpg)

 

[Jigsaw Puzzle](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=272640baa629)

 

 

 


End file.
